Ring
by Fallen121
Summary: I watched him waste away and love a hopeless love.


A/n: HMMMM I'm guessing no one missed me? Anyways no to boost my already low ego. So... how everyone... Okay I'll shut up now. But please review.

I watched him. It was wrong, so very wrong. For me a maiden goddess to love him. To be helplessly infatuated with him. I saw him buy the ring. I saw him take her to his apartment. I saw her say no. I saw both of them cry. I saw him waste away. To never feel her in his arms. To never be able to look at her the same again. I saw him throw the ring from his bedroom window. As if it would kill him in mere seconds with tears streaming down his face. Wishing for the grey eyed, blonde beauty to come back to him. And that was the last I saw of him, Perseus Jackson. I held the ring in my hand. I was sitting in my cabin in camp as my hunters played a game of capture the flag. He hasn't been to camp this summer so far. I let out a sigh as I look at the golden band. I brushed a strand of my auburn hair behind me ear quickly and acciendly nicked my ear. I will never be the one in his arms, the one he kisses, the one he _loves_. I wish I was and that wish will never come true. I don't even know what I see in him that pulls me towards him so. I feel as if he some how completes me in my heart. Wishing for him to hold my hand on a warm summer day, to feel the warm breeze in my face with him by my side. To... never mind. But in the end she'll be the one he wants and loves. Leaving me here. I don't hate him for that, I hate him cause its not me. That and he is part of the male spieces. I don't know why I'm holding onto this stupid ring. Its not like I need it. Its not like I'll ever recieve one. The door opened up, and I before I could hide the ring she shouted it out as if I was commiting a sin, which I was.

" My lady? WHY DO YOU HAVE A ENGAGMENT RING?" Thalia yelled out... Well now there goes my hopes of keeping this a secret.

" Its not what you think Thalia." I exclaimed surpries by her sudden interuption of my thoughts.

" Really, and thats not a ring in your hand?"

" It is but I found it on the ground."

" Sure my lady, not to mock you or anything. But if you did find it, why are you still holding it?"

" Thalia. Please stop pestering about the ring."

" Oh sure like you hold onto jewlery..."

" Thalia."

" Okay okay..." she replied but it was too late. The other hunters had come gathered around the doorway...

" Lady Artemis, is that a ring ?" they all yelled out. Great this is simply perfect...

" Yes... Now shut the door." I replied muttering some colorful words after.

Percy's apartment. Percy's POV

I felt like how I've felt for the pass few weeks. Crap. I can now say I've lived through my worst day of my life. I wonder why she said no. I was still lying down on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling. She made my days and night. And now she and I will never be together. I turned to my bedroom window. The curtains blocking the afternoon sun from entering the room. I sighed, maybe I should go to camp. In the end being able to see my friends and her is better then being here, alone.

At camp a few hours later

I let out sigh as i sat on a lawn chair that Mr.D had magically wiped up for me. We were looking out at the lake.

" So Peter. Hows life been." Mr.D asked.

" Alright." I responded. We both contuined to look at the lake. Of course he had a bottle of fine wine in his right hand. Taking sips from it every few minutes. No need to anger him about my name either.

" Look. I'm only talking to you cause your pops and Aphrodite been nagging me to. And even I can tell theres something wrong with you. "

" Why do you suddenly care what they think?"

" Easy. I owe you one for saving Pollux. So tell whats wrong. Or shall I have Athena mind probe you huh?" I shuddered at the thought of Athena mind probing me.

" Nothing, you gods dont understand what breaking up is..."

" Nah not me. I bet you Ares and your dad do."

" As if."

" Believe what you wish Pricey. I gotta go party after talking to you. You downer." And with that he vanished leaving a heavy smell of alcholic beverages. I got off the lawn chair and decided to take a nap like my lazy self. The moment I turned around I saw the goddess I never wanted to see again. Cause when I see her I can feel my heart beat again. Her lush Auburn hair. Her silver eyes peering at me. She walked towards me. I remember how jealous Annabeth got when I amzingly got a yes from Artemis to teach me how to be a better archer... Lets say I can hit the board side of a barn. She wasn't a little thirteen year old either. She was her beautiful eighteen year old self.

" Percy." she said softly as she came just within arms reach. I looked her over, and that was a habit I regret picking up from spending those few hours with her during that summer. Searching the person I was talking to with my eyes. I saw she was wearing a ring... Her Purple shorts and matching top kinda made it hard not to think certain thoughts of her as they hugged her curves nicely. Not skin tight, but enough. " Percy you there?" she asked sounding worried. Ah those months of trying to get her to call me Percy. Good times... Wham I felt as if a hellhound had just tackled me. I realised Artemis had punched me.

" Sorry was busy thinking of the past. By the way, why are you wearing a ring?" I asked. Rubbing my chest. She muttered something under breathe. The only two words I got were, men and you.

" I uh recieved this as a gift from Aphrodite. "

" Uh huh. Can I see?"

" What are you suddenly inot jewlery?"

" No, just that. I believe I've seen that ring before." I stated, it looked like the engagement ring I bought for Annabeth. That I through out my apartment window... The only diffrence was the diamond seemed a bit smaller. " And why are you wearing something Aphrodite gave you?"

" Apollo, and don't ask how he's involved."

" Okay." I replied understanding that she didn't want me to dig deeper. " Well I'm feeling lazy, so I'ma take a nap."

" Men." She waved as I left shaking her head as well. Although I caught that split second smirk that was on her face.

Artemis's POV

That was extremely close. Good thing he actually knows when to back off from a topic, unlike most people in general. But now that I've seen him again in such close quarters, I see that he's lost that shine in his eyes. And I couldn't help but feel guilty for even wearing this blasted ring. It wasn't mine, it never will be. I remember the words etched on the inside of the band. PxA forever. With a sigh I decided to go back to my hunters. On the way to the cabin though I over heard Percy talking to the still only child of Hades behind the Hades cabin.

" Do you think I should ask her out?" Nico asked.

" I don't know. I really don't. And why are you asking me? I wasn't good enough for annabeth, thats why she left me." I heard Percy respond. I felt my anger boiling at that statement.

" Dude you've been in the dumps since she left you. Don't you know there are a whole sea of other fishes?"

" But I don't want a fish." that was it. As I marched up to them and slapped Percy hard across the face. Nico looked at me with wide eyes. Percy was staggering a bit from my slap. His right hand covering the location on his face where I had hit him. Then I suddenly pulled him by the collar of his blue shirt and kissed him... After a few seconds I broke it in shock and then slapped him... This time he fell on his butt. Looking at me with the deer eyes looking at the headlights of a car. Thats when I decided to teleport myself to my palace. OH THE FATES HAVE MERCY ON ME, I thought.

" I just kissed PERCY JACKSON." I said aloud. Then I smelt something I hated, Perfume. Only person on olympus that wore perfume was Aphrodite. I turned around and sure enough she was standing in a deep blood red dress. Her hair let loose going past her shoulder. But standing next to her was Percy Jackson. Great, just great the fates must hate me.

" Artemis why don't you and Percy sort things out?" Aphrodite stated with a giggle and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. I sighed and growled quickly after.

" Artemis." Percy stated. There was a long pause before anyone said anything. " Why did you slap then kiss then repeated the first step to me?"

" Because you make my life so god damn frustrating." I stated pulling off the ring. Walking over to him and pulling his hand out. I forcefully stuffed the ring into his hand. He looked at me as if I was going crazy which was too far off. I turned around knowing he would be opening his hand to see the ring **HE** bought for Annabeth in his hands. I started winking at my window...

" Artemis. This is the ring I bought for Annabeth..."

" And you through out your window."

" Yeah... How do you have it?"

" For Zeus sake... I believe I'm in love with you okay? HAPPY?"

" I knew it... The look in your eyes they were the same as when Annabeth use to have in her's when she loved me..."

" It can never be though."

" What makes you think so?" he said as I felt him turn me around.

" Wha-" I got to before he silienced me with his lips upon mines. I couldn't help but return the kiss. And the rest was history.

a/n: SO um IM typing on my gaming computer with three to four fans, and the child ideas I had typed but were lost in teh christmas horror moment in which the other computer i was using then crashed and was F disiced. D: all those chapterrs. Computers crash way too much. AND BIOWARE WHY U TAKE MIRI OUT AND GIVE TALI WHAT SHOULD BE HER PLACE. NOOOOOOOOO...


End file.
